A guide to dealing with your dragon slayer
by Cardboard Pixie
Summary: Here is a helpful guide based on our findings from dealing with our own dragon slayers at Fairy Tail and the findings of our friend's at Sabertooth. By Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aguria
1. Intro

_We have noticed over the years that there are certain 'traits' Dragon Slayers particularly pick up from their parental figures. One very important thing to remember is that not all dragon slayers are open to the suggestion they have developed such habits and will deny them to the point of beating up whoever suggests such a thing (__**warning**__! this is a very dangerous and prominent trait with __Gajeel__ Iron dragon slayers)._

_Inside this guide book we not only the main issues with dealing with __demonic mages__ dragon slayers, but also recounts of our trial and error tests to (hopefully) prevent you from having the same fate as many of us. Please spare a thought for those who fell before us as you read this._

_Best wishes (and best of luck!)_

_Levy, Lucy and Yukino_

_**DISCLAIMER:: PLEASE REMEMBER EACH DRAGON SLAYER IS DIFFERENT, SO WHILST THIS GUIDEBOOK IS A GOOD STARTING POINT, YOU MAY FIND YOUR OWN DIFFERS SLIGHTLY FROM OUR FINDINGS.**_


	2. Contents

_Contents: _

_**Chapter 1**- Territory_

_**Chapter 2-** Relationships & emotions_

_**Chapter 3-** Hoarding_

_**Chapter 4-** Health _

_**Chapter 5-** Fighting & playing _

_**Chapter 6-** Seasonal behaviour_

_**Chapter 7-** (real!) Authors note  
><em>


	3. Territory

**Overview **

With dragons, territory marking is part of the process of finding themselves. Whether it be their homes, hunting grounds or even the local hang out spot dragons will go out of their way to make it to their tastes. This is a method of warding off rivals and making sure everything organism in the mile radius know "_THIS IS MINE_".

A very prominent note of interest is that each and every dragon slayer _(including second generation!)_ seems to find territory of a great deal of importance. Their territories include their homes and where they spend a lot of time. Their home territories will often be very suited to their personalities and they can be pretty hesitant at leaving their home to move to another or sharing their home with another. However, despite this trait, they are quick to invade their friend's territories in a similar way that kingdoms will invade each other- for food, luxury items or perhaps even just "your bed is better than mine".

Should the dragon slayer you are dealing with belong to a guild, they will often try maintaining a level of dominance and importance in the guild's workings or get depressed if they are seen as weak by members in it. This is what we call the "drake" instinct _(or at least that's what __Wen__- A sky dragon slayer called it)._ Should there be another Dragon slayer nearby or **in** their territory, they will consider their space compromised and this can often result in constant fights and battles for dominance between them until one comes out victorious. Whilst the "Drake" instinct is very predominant in male slayers, it has to be noted that Females can be very vicious and many "Drakes" are actually female _("mainly as they are the ones more likely to rip your eye's to shred" – quoted from Gajeel)._

All dragon slayers are particularly possessive over something they call territory, if someone takes their chair without their permission they will often lash out and harm someone. (_Small notice: the quiet ones are the most violent ones often seeing as they often interpret it that their lack of noise has made them seem 'unimportant'. Watch out for __We__ Females). _They are also very territorial over their relationships and 'mates' however we will go into that more in chapter 2.

**Main notes to remember are**:

_-Will take offence if territory is compromised_

_-Will take action if a 'threat' around_

_-Males tend to be more aggressive when around each other, yet fine if there is a female in the mix (this works visa versa)_

**Example of "territorial" situation you may have to face. (example by Lucy Heartfilia)**

The worse case of their territorial desires playing up that we have experienced was when Natsu dragon A felt that Gajeel Dragon B was taking his place at the table. This resulted in around five casualties and even one death (luckily, it was the death of a passing wild animal) however the damages totalled around 50k jewels.

From what we can remember, the conversation went a bit like this:

**A:** "I wanna go get a drink"

I the proceed to sugest that Gajeel comes to sit with me and Levy, as he stuck out like a sore thumb.

_B then sits quietly at the table, chewing on a knife and scaring those around him. _

**A: **"What are you doing here, metal head?"

**B:** "what was that? Couldn't understand ya. Then again, I can't speak retard"

**A:** "Watch it, Iron rod, I'll melt you down and-"

**B:** "Like ya shitty flames could land a hit on me!"

_A then proceeds to start of the fight with the first flame covered punch. _

If the dragon slayers are happy with each other, they will form what is called a nest. Nests normally consist of three or more dragon slayers and they will create 'sibling-ships'. They tend to have different roles assigned to their position, the eldest will become the boss who each of them go to for affirmation that they are doing the right thing, the youngest is often looked after by the others and final decisions are based upon their happiness. The ones in-between are often looked to keep the nest safe, and are very liable to maim anyone who seems to be mad mouthing or attacking their siblings.

In some cases where there are two dragon slayers in a nest (Such as in the guild sabertooth) they will form a level of equality, whilst one may appear dominant to others both of them have to be 100% satisfied with anything or they will make a compromise. They gain a level of trust far deeper than other 'best friends' etc. that could perhaps be compared to soul mates (even if there is no romantic attraction). For situations like this, the emotional bond is so deep they are willing to sacrifice anything to keep their sibling happy, often threatening murder should they become ticked off.

Even in relationships, the other nest member/s will get a say as to whether or not the relationship with the other continues. Also, if a member notices a "perfect match" for their 'sibling' Natsu they will often push their sibling into situations to try and spark a romance, no matter how awkward it may be for those involved. This is one of the many annoyances about getting into a relationship with a dragon slayer (as Levy should know)


	4. Relationships & Emotions

**Overview: **

Dragon slayers are often very loyal companions to have on your side, however should you go against a dragon slayer and clash heads with them, the results can be deadly. For various different relationships, they each trigger a different response in the attitude of the slayer.

During our experiments with dragon slayers, we found there are different reactions depending on their companions and whether or not they were introverted or extroverted. Reactions tend to be as listed below:

**_Strangers_**:

_Introverted slayers: glower angrily at the new people in their environment. Seem to feel like territory and their worth is being judged. _

_Extroverted slayers: make a show over trying to be friends, however will often make themselves seem strong and self important to make sure new people know their place. _

**_Friends_**_:_

_Introverted slayers: Will find this the opportunity to sit back from taking apart in the conversations and watch the interactions of their friends. Whilst they are very quiet, they notice the slightest change in their companion's voices and will use this to judge their moods. They will often bring up subject of mood later on. _

_Extroverted slayers: Will join in the conversations and feel at ease. Whilst there may be friendly banter they are very sensitive to real mood changes of their friends and will attack anyone who makes them feel bad._

**_Close friends:_**

_Introverted slayers: more likely to join in conversations and act less restrained. They will often take part in any banter going on around. More likely to kill others should their close friend's become compromised. _

_Extroverted slayers: as they don't find their close friend's a territorial threat, they allow them chance to lead conversations. will often take part in any banter going on around. More likely to kill others should their close friend's become compromised_

**Lovers**:

_Introverted slayers: Very possessive and will take time out to mark their chosen mate to avoid anyone else coming close to them. __Very good in bed.__ From what has been implied by yukino's experience with introverted shadow dragon slayers, they are very __passionate__ loving and will often consider their 'mates' feelings. Need to have their feelings returned as each relationship is lifelong. __They are tender in be __ -__**question to awkward to answer.**_

_Extroverted slayers: Very possessive and will take time out to mark their chosen mate to avoid anyone else coming close to them. Will often make their feelings for their mate very public such as serenading __levy__ them or telling others that their mate is "very much in love" with them. This could perhaps be derived from their __abandonment issues__ need for a lifelong relationship as they often enjoy signs of affection. Will blatantly inform __**everyone**__ of their 'private activities' __normally through song._

**_Siblings_**:

_Introverted slayers: Will feel as if everything revolves around their sibling's existence. Introverted slayers tend to look to their siblings for advice on absolutely everything. As they often have low esteem, they will look to their 'family' to tell them they are doing right and will often rely on getting emotional nourishment and being praised by their nest to know they are loved. _

_Extroverted slayers: despite having a mass of friends, they still hold their nest closest to their hearts. Extroverted slayers will often act as a guide to their introverted siblings, praising them and offering unconditional support when needed. They are also very possessive of their siblings and if anyone tries to imply their siblings are lacking in some way, they will immediately start a fight and challenge the one making the accusations. (__**Do not try this, it is very dangerous to bring up **__**rogue's**__** their flaws as it will often end in being violently attacked. Twice)**_

**_Enemies_**:

_Introverted slayers: their solution to having 'enemies' try ask them nicely to stop, if not MURDER THEM._

_Extroverted slayers: their solution to having 'enemies' try make friends, if not MURDER THEM._

Dragon slayers tend to be very possessive over their friend's and will challenge anyone who implies their friend's aren't as good as they view them to be. They are also very sensitive to their companion's feelings, even when they are stupid blunt fire not the brightest spark around.

With their emotions, they often have so many they'll go one of two ways: accept they will cry, laugh and become angry at the smallest ant hill **or** become completely stoic and refuse to display any emotions unless around those they really love. It is VERY important to let them get a grip of themselves and express all their emotions, whilst they each have different ways of letting them out they become agitated and aggressive if they aren't allowed to express their love/joy/sadness. This often comes out in songs which he performs to the whole guild.

**Main notes to remember are**:

_- Very emotional, often find it hard to express their feelings_

_-all very afraid of being left behind by their loved ones, so will go out their way to make themselves irreplaceable_

_-never kick a dragon's nest; it leads to very pissed of dragon slayers and your entrails painting the walls a lovely shade of crimson. _

**Example**_: _shooby-do-bop. No more explanation needed.


	5. Hoarding

**Overview:**

Dragon slayers are massive hoarders. No matter what it is- empty bottles, rubber ducks, the right toe nail clipping of a ogre, it's all treasure to them. This often leaves their territories In a dangerous state of untidiness, however, what's more dangerous is the reaction you would achieve should you try 'organize' their treasures. Their treasures are just that- treasure. The implication another has touched, or even looked at them is a great insult to dragon slayers and would end in the person who insulted them being hurt. _Badly_. **_By the entire nest._**

One of the biggest compliments a dragon slayer could give you is letting you see their treasure. If such a situation should arise, then not only should you feel greatly _greatly_ honoured (and make a show of feeling so to them) you should be careful not to imply any of it is just basic rubbish. Each piece of treasure has some special meaning behind it, yes, even the rubber duck. It was probably found on some mission, the fourth after they first set eye's upon the best friend's of their future mate's friend. Not that important to us, but greatly so to them. (we don't understand it either, just go with it).

There is body language we have noted over the years which we believe depicts their thought process as they find treasure;

**Angry stare:** _"I want that item…"_

**Baring fangs:** _"leave it alone, its mine"_

**Growling**: "_no matter what else happens, I will claim that"_

**Roaring**: "_your to close to it!"_

**Jumping on it:** "_Nobody else can have this!"_

**Picking it up and smiling at it:** "_your mine now, I love you, MY polystyrene cup_"

Should you try throwing away an item from a dragon slayer without their permission, it immediately becomes treasure to them and they will become angry. This is often a problem when you have to clean up as they end up forming piles of rubbish all over the place and often sit on them. Should the youngest in the nest have more 'treasure' (rubbish) than the older siblings, she they will often donate treasure so they have less than their 'alpha' dragons.

**Example:**

Wen C: Natsu Nii, you don't have as much treasure as me.

Na A: I don't mind, Wendy! I got the coolest treasure!

Gaj B: I still got more treasure than the salamander, it's all okay.

_*Dragon slayer C proceeds to pass over half her treasure between the two male's equally, their piles dramatically bigger than her own*_

C: Now it's fair!

_*We proceed to die from the cuteness of Wendy dragon slayer C*_

Sadly there is little we can do about this trait; however it's very adorable to watch and often leads to very tidy tables (albeit at the expense of the once tidy floors).


	6. Health

**Overview: **

Dragon slayers are very sensitive about their health and will make a show of feeling okay even if they are down with the worst kind of flu known to earth land. This is due to their need to hold their place in their nest/ territory. If they fall ill, someone else may fill their place and it thus give them something akin to an identity crisis. This leaves little chance for them to accept that they do in fact have a broken arm not just a little 'bump'.

Luckily, there are Sky dragon slayers who are often very benevolent and hold a special place in their hearts for their fellow slayers. This means they are often in a position of tip top health. Despite this wonderful power, sky dragon slayers are unable to heal themselves, leaving them to fall ill themselves. Even though they have this problem, their siblings in the nest will go out of their way to make sure they won't feel ill to long, even going as far as to get the train to magnolia (without troia) so they can give her sweets and beat up pharmacists for medicine.

Whilst the males can sometimes be resilient to baths (unless they are cocky sting unless they are holy dragon slayers) they see grooming as a way of attracting mates so will make a habit of bathing more if they have their eyes upon someone. Females often take the time to constantly be beautiful/cute as this gives them more confidence and allows their future mate's to see them looking at their best all the time. Despite this, sky dragon slayers are very clumsy so are often covered in bruises.

They are often prideful in their appearance and will become easily stressed out if their clothes clash, going as far as to turn them inside out in the middle of a battle because his scarf something doesn't match. You should be careful not to imply that they look stupid as this can once again lead to an identiy crisis.

Example:

**Girl**: You have no fashion taste.

**Light**** dragon slayer**: real men with sexy abbs wear crop tops.

**Girl**: so what's with the fur coat? The girly earrings?

_Light slayer proceeds to beat unsuspecting girl to a pulp before gazing in the mirror for some time. This is a prime example of wear the nest will go forwards and comfort them on their fashion choice._

Another thing to be warned about is the implication that the younger female in a nest is either not beautiful or is hot. If you imply she is anything attractive you unleash very possessive older brothers. Imply she's not beautiful, they go on the defensive and will rip out your eye's since you 'obviously don't use them'. It would be best to avoid the subject of her appearance as there isn't really a way out of you becoming food for the worms.


	7. Fighting and Playing

**Overview:**

It's often hard to determine the difference between fighting and playing since they are both so identical (at least the way dragon slayers do it). we have worked out that it is because they see fighting as fun so both enjoy it in serious situations and in light hearted ones. The more refrained dragon slayers will often try holdback their urges, whereas hot headed ones will rush into fighting. Should a dragon slayer punch you, it could either mean one of two things.

1) They really dislike you and you've gotten on the wrong side of them

2) They really like you and see you as equal/someone they want to spend quality time with.

Quality time for dragons often includes punching, hitting and they will often say 'FIGHT ME!'. When they challenge someone they spend a lot of time with i.e. guild mates to a brawl, that's out of fun and social interaction. However, if they challenged someone who is the enemy, the will often seem arrogant in body language. This is them showing they are above whoever they are challenging, not equal.

During playing, they often seem childish and many (by that we mean all of fairy tail) will describe them as adorable or similar to kittens. That is however ignoring the fact that like kittens, they have claws and fangs like razors. Whilst during play they don't mean to hurt, often people get injured just by standing in the line of fire.

**Apology**:

Yea, for this one, We have a blank.

Purely as for those demons dragon slayers, it's hard to see what's fun for them and what's actual fighting. It seems to be the same thing. Just try avoiding them when they get in such a mood. In fact, avoid sitting next to them as much as possible, even fist pumping is dangerous and you're likely to be hit.


	8. Seasonal Behaviour

**Overview: **

Dragon slayers are curious people taking on their legendary parent's qualities create a rather interesting effect on them during different times of the year. This is perhaps what sets them apart from others, their magic/upbringing affecting them in ways that you'd expect real dragons to be effected. It really does show how nature can be affected by nurture.

**The calendar: **

**_Spring_**: For around two weeks between spring and early summer, there is the dreaded mating season- the time of year where every single dragon slayer seems to become some sort of hormonal wreck which reminds you of your awkward teenage years. The females will become abrupt and bossy, refusing to let anyone 'unworthy' near them. The males however, will clash heads over the slightest thing and fawn over their chosen females. This is a very embarrassing time for all involved; however dragon slayers seem to have little to no recollection of any behaviour change. It really does show that they're demons in human forms (and as we said before, the quiet one's destroy surprise you).

**_Summer: _**During the pleasant months of summer, dragon slayers will become extremely energetic, for some reason only known to them and their parents, they appear to have become cold blooded due to the effects of turning themselves into more draconic beings. this makes the hot weather ideal for them, especially fire dragon slayers (And to a lesser extent, white/light dragon slayers). Surely, because of this summer would be both their happiest time and the time of most frustration for everyone else due to their sudden increase in activity. However, there is of course the _dreaded_ taboo day- july 7th. If you have a dragon slayer in your midst reader, It most likely has been abandoned (or in some odd case that we think is highly unlikely to occur often, has killed their parental figure).

July seventh is the day you should avoid them at all costs. They will become balls of black energy the perfect hosts of negativity to please Zeref they become pretty unhappy. Being unhappy, they often end up feeling anxious about people leaving them, so unless your okay to sleep and follow them around for the weeks leading up to the week's after, it's best to give them space to be, well themselves.

**_Autumn: _**During autumn, there is the festival of treasures. This is a custom very loved by dragon slayers as it was a festival that both they and their parents would take part in as children. From what rogue and Wendy two of our test subjects said, they show their most precious treasure to one another and then think about the treasures the world gives them- their nest, the sky to fly in (at least what they'd like to fly in) and all of the beauty in nature. However, it appears female dragon slayers are more susceptible to the emotional side of this event as males are more interested in measuring each other up.

**_Winter: _**Winter is the season when everyone else can rest after a full year of hyperactive and almost untameable dragon slayers. During the cold months, dragon slayers sleep more often than others as the drop in temperature makes them enter a sort of hibernation mind set. At least that's the _theory_, in reality, if you are cursed blessed with a fire dragon slayer, he will ensure his nest is warm enough and thus means that they never truly calm down. so much for time off.

**In conclusion: In reality, caring for your dragon slayer is a full time commitment and not something to be treated lightly.**


	9. Author's note

A/N

So this was the creation I made during my weekend in hospital, furiously scribbling down into my notebook. I made over 20 different 'chapters' but I chose to stick to the seven funnier ones/less affected by my slight high from pain medication. Hope you didn't mind the 'booklet' type layout, I just wanted it to seem more realistic which is why I uploaded it all the same day, so nobody will get to mad at the 'contents' chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it! Back to work on HIMMD and DC now!

-Cardboard pixie


End file.
